


救风尘

by Buptist



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 就是补个档吧
Relationships: Iijima Hiroki/Seto Toshiki





	救风尘

饭岛宽骑到店里一趟，领回来一个濑户利树。

小牛郎跟在他后面几步，惴惴不安，没有一点在店里漠着脸端坐的样子，饭岛宽骑心里好笑，觉得他像是什么怕人的小动物，大概自己回头就能把他吓一跳。

但是到了屋内濑户利树又表现得意外热情，饭岛宽骑看见他有点发抖的脊背才确定他是真的紧张，紧张的小牛郎拉开他的裤链，试图用口舌侍弄他。

褪下最后的棉质内裤，濑户利树对着面前的阴茎吞了吞口水，他实在没想到有朝一日还有与男人的性器如此面面相觑，本来只是为了钱才做牛郎现在却有点不值。只是事已至此，他也没什么退路了，只好跪下身用手撸动阴茎，小牛郎的手法生疏但小心翼翼。

待到男根差不多半勃他才小心翼翼握着根部伸出舌头舔了舔，饭岛宽骑没出声，任由他试探一样地舔舐自己的性器。濑户利树闭了闭眼睛，好像是在说服自己一样，然后才积起一点勇气把面前的性器全部含进嘴里。

他还是太生涩，毫无经验，吞得太快太急，阴茎一下子进的太多，龟头压住他的咽道，令人忍不住泛呕。饭岛宽骑看他难受，自己稍稍后坐了一点才险险没把小牛郎呛死，濑户利树得了空开始咳嗽，他的嘴角还有一点水渍，形状漂亮的嘴唇被磨出一点红，整个人蹲在地上委屈巴巴的。  
饭岛宽骑摸摸他的头，放低声音哄他：“别着急，慢慢来，你可以先从外面舔。”

濑户利树心中腹诽虽然看起来很人道却还是要我继续做，这就是资本家的厉害吗。但还是认命地乖乖照做，伸出一小节舌头围绕着柱身舔弄，把阴茎大部分地方弄得湿润泛着水光，好像是错觉，他觉得饭岛宽骑又涨大了一圈，需要拿手把着去仔细含住。

这次小牛郎学乖，不再急吼吼直接吞下整个性器，先从头部开始含，一边用自己空出来的手上下撸动茎身。

饭岛宽骑看他动作，呼吸有点粗重，倒是依旧是换做着任由小牛郎动作，濑户利树含着性器抬眼看了他一眼，觉得这位年轻的贵公子依旧端着一张游刃有余的漂亮脸蛋，只好慌忙垂下眼睛，更加专心地侍弄起了口中性器。

他很怕自己的牙齿磕住男人的性器，只好用舌头更加殷勤地抚慰着嘴巴里的性器，一边缓缓往内吞，龟头压着喉管的时候还是有一种干呕感，但他也无师自通地学会了收紧腮帮吮吸阴茎。

小牛郎的口腔湿热，喉管按压着龟头让饭岛宽骑非常舒服，于是心情甚好的贵公子坐起身开更凑近些这位漂亮的小牛郎。细长地手纸缓缓拂过他弓起的脊背，一路抚摸到颈后，虎口完完全全卡住濑户利树的后脑引导他将自己吞咽得更深，一边自己动腰抽插几下打断了利树好不容易摸索出来的节奏感。

小牛郎的后颈被他握在掌心，动作宛如端起一只高脚杯，毫无威慑、依旧做得优雅漂亮，甚至是非常随性的，但是濑户利树总觉得自己后颈上的手太冷了，好像总带点胁迫的意味，只好又更加听话，予求予给。

这样小牛郎也只是他手掌心的一个漂亮杯子了，因为长时间有点缺氧使利树的头脑迷糊起来，背后的手可怕感降低，反而酝酿成了一种怪模怪样的安抚意味，濑户利树在这种安抚下把性器含得更紧，终于感受到饭岛宽骑射精的前兆。

但他还没来得及吐出性器就被射了满嘴，幸而饭岛宽骑体谅他略略退出一点，不然想必会被精液呛住。

那精液是苦的，濑户利树想了想还是觉得过不了心里的关卡，没能咽下去，含在嘴里不前不后。饭岛宽骑看他表情为难：嘴角略略撇下去一点，看起来像高中生摆脸色。于是饭岛宽骑抽了两张纸巾示意他吐出来，濑户利树接过来吐在纸巾里，想起身把东西扔进垃圾桶。

他蹲跪得有点久，站起来时候小腿有点酸软，感觉脚踝一带都麻了，差点踏空。饭岛宽骑把他捞回来，看见小牛郎还皱着眉，忍不住拿一只手去抚摸他皱起来的眉心，心情很好地问：“你多大了？”

“24。”

“唔。”饭岛宽骑不知道又想了什么，突然笑起来，眉梢眼角透着一种懒意，细长的手指滑过濑户利树略微红肿的嘴唇，抚摸着还带点湿意的嘴角。

“好啦，乖孩子。”


End file.
